


stick around.

by adlibsinfalsetto



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, i'll update the tags when the other ships come up, it's also not just lashton drabbles, just a whole lotta drabbles, some of these are aus, the 100!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlibsinfalsetto/pseuds/adlibsinfalsetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of mini fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8) things you said when you were crying

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote a 100 au in which ashton is bellamy and luke is octavia and it’s based off this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZom3aLfIG4) !!

ashton’s suffocating.  
trying to force him under the floor yet again by forbidding him to  
see his rescuer whom he’d deemed as some beast who had  
kept him captive. and he’s wrong, blinded by his own  
desire to protect. beneath the stormy facade, he  
valued the security his brother provided but right now, when  
ash was obstinate and infuriating, he loathed it. fists furl &  
venom poisons his tongue, inimical words locked &  
loaded in that pistol of a mouth. he’s blinded by instincts  
& luke’s blinded by fury.

❛ EVERYTHING is because of you.  
you got me locked up on the ark,  
you wanted me to go to that stupid dance,  
you got mom KILLED ! ❜

it’s malicious, spiteful in the way he’s honed.  
ashton received spurts of anger incited  
by his overbearing ways but never like this. he’s never torn  
at the cicatrix imprinted by the loss of their mother. the fire  
extinguishes, asphyxiating guilt replacing it. a thousand  
sentiments bubble to paralyzed lips & he can’t look at him.  
his gaze shoots to the surrounding forestry instead of  
the human ruin before him & there’s tears.  
oh god, there’s shameful tears pricking at the backs of his eyes  
because no matter how enraged he was he had no right to  
to do this — to blame his brother for trying to give him the life  
he wanted.  
there’s a long moment before ashton speaks,  
caustic smile his only indication of emotion.

 

❛ mom was floated for having you.  
she’s dead because you’re alive.  
that was her choice. i didn’t HAVE a choice.  
my life ENDED the day you were born. ❜ 

 

they’re antagonists. all clenched jaws & scorned syllables that  
spit the same fire the blakes held within their veins.  
and the only destruction they face is at the hands of one another.  
ashton fires a similar bullet, crumbling the walls he’d shrouded  
himself in, the ones he taught luke to build.  
oceans coalesce with darkness & the thousands of words  
he’d conjured are lost. there isn’t anything left to say to him.  
the elder summed it up. he was waste, a nuisance.  
a responsibility, nothing more nothing less.  
so he leaves. presses on the balls of his feet & nearly  
sprints from the scene of the crime but he’s got him.  
ash’s got an arm on him and he can almost feel himself  
being pulled back into the inexorable gravity of ashton blake.  
he won’t back down. not this time. stormy irises train on his  
brother, warning evident on his features before he wrenches  
his arm from the eldest’s grasp. 

❛ you can’t keep me locked up here forever, ashton. ❜


	2. i know exactly how many kisses fit between your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21) things you said when we were on top of the world:

11.14.2014.

they’ve just finished their first headline show of the tour and luke doesn’t think that realization has set in quite yet because his initial thought coming off stage is how fucking sweaty he is. his shirt is clinging in all the wrong places and the hands that clap his shoulder are sticky with incurable arizona heat.

luke puts the thoughts aside as praises eclipse chatter, lively smiles and boisterous cheers alighting the room. he inevitably joins in, graciously accepting hugs and sharing the sentiment of ‘we did it!’ god, they did it. they made it. four boys from halfway around the world just played to 20,000 people on their very own headline tour.

it’s hard for him to wrap his head around.

“we made it.” the words fall unceremoniously from his lips as he follows ashton into the dressing room, pressing the door shut behind him. he doesn’t need to say it as they’d all reveled in the fact moments before yet when it resounds through the silence and sinks into his skin, he thinks he might actually believe it.

and maybe it’s the way ashton looks at him with something of adoration and incredulity after or the lingering exhilaration from their performance, but they fall into each other, all tired limbs and giddy laughter. it’s the happiest he’s been — perhaps the happiest he’ll ever be. hell, they could peak, this could be the last time he feels this immensity of satisfaction but he doesn’t care. not with his beautiful boy in his arms and pride in his heart.

ashton is the first to move from the embrace, not far enough that luke is able to stray from his personal gravity but enough that they’re able to look at each other, ashton’s hands moving to tilt luke’s head down so they’re foreheads rest against one anothers. (if it wasn’t such a fucking moment, he was certain ashton would make some comment about their height difference and how he has to bring luke down from space to kiss him on earth.) luke tries to follow the action a little too quickly, ends up knocking his head against ashton which sabotages the intimacy and makes them both laugh.

he catches the elder’s lips, wanting to savor the sound because it’s sweeter than anything he’s ever tasted. it’s short-lived but they thrive off stolen kisses and fleeting moments ; it’s enough. ashton speaks this time, voice like quiet thunder in the echoes of a silent room, “we did it. together.” luke can only smile in response as the room was now overtaken by the other two members of their band who were dry heaving and making sly comments about how they needed to be disgustingly love on their own time. he kisses him one last time, words once dead in his throat coming to life as they part ---

“no one else i’d rather take on the world with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss lashton 2015

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been like 800 years HI IM ALIVE i can't believe i haven't written anything in so long but i'm trying to get back in the swing of things through some mini fics and things!!
> 
> this is pretty much a collection of mini fics or drabbles and no one is probably going to read them because i can't think of a fucking summary 
> 
> but ANYWAY YEAH THERE'S GONNA BE A VARIETY AND I KNOW THESE FIRST TWO ARE LASHTON im lashton trash what is new honestly
> 
> so......i hope.....you....enjoyed ! 
> 
> find me @stayseventeens on tumblr


End file.
